memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Rescuing Phoebe
In the cell Doctor Samuels is treating Thea's wound from the staff weapon as Oliver walks up to him. How is she doc? Oliver says as he kneels down to him. He looks at Thea then at Oliver. She's stable for now but she requires surgery on board a starship or at a medical outpost Doctor Samuel says as he looks at Oliver. Then outside the building two Lucian Alliance soldiers are guarding the entrance to the building when a dart hits the one in the neck and he drops the other soldier is looking around for the person then Typhuss (Red Arrow) puts the other guard in a sleeper hold and he passes out as Helena (Huntress) comes up to him. Nice move Helena (Huntress) says as she looks at her father. Typhuss (Red Arrow) looks at her. Thanks, we should keep searching says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena nods and they enter the building as they're searching they see the team along with Colonel Rivers's strike team in a cell behind a level 14 force field, and Helena looks at her father. All right what arrow did you bring with you? Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. He gets out an arrow and activates it and it glows blue. What do you call that arrow? Helena says as she looks at it. Typhuss looks at her. A shock arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then aims the arrow at the panel and fires. The arrow takes out the power for the force field, the force field goes out. Typhuss and Helena walk over to the cell. Everyone all right says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver, Laurel and Lois. Oliver looks at him. Yeah but Thea needs major medical attention Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her and then at Doctor Samuels. I need to get her to sickbay Doctor Samuels says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Doctor Samuels. All right, come on says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Samuels. Doctor Samuel picks Thea up and they head out. How did you guys get into the building? Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss and Helena. Typhuss looks at Oliver. We beamed in from the SC-4, my shuttle says Typhuss as he loooks at Oliver. He looks at him. Cool Oliver says as he looks at them. I have to find my sister says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He nods at him and Team Arrow moves out. Phoebe is walking throughout the building trying to find away out of the building and she hears footsteps and backs up against the wall and she grabs Typhuss and she's surprised seeing her brother. Oh thank god you're here again I thought you were dead Phoebe says as she hugs Typhuss. Typhuss hugs her and is happy. I'm fine Phoebe, come on we have to get out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. She nods at him and they head to the entrance. Typhuss wait this is way, way too easy Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks confused. What do you mean? asked Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. When we first enter this building there were 15 guards and we took them out and now there only two guards and one guarding the cell, and no one is stopping us from escaping Oliver says as he looks at him. Then they hear a gun click and see Phoebe pointing the gun at them. He's right Typhuss it was too easy Phoebe says as she smiles at her brother. Typhuss is shocked by this. They are letting us escape why says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Phoebe looks at him. Because brother they want to find where your base is and destroy it and then destroy Homeworld Command and Starfleet Command as well as the SGC and finally they'll have no one to challenge them Phoebe says as she looks at her brother as she's pointing the gun at him and Team Arrow and the Churchill strike team. They will never find our base, why are you pointing a gun at us says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Lex walks over to them. Because she's been recruited by the Alliance via Goa'uld brainwashing technology if you don't remember your Icarus commanding officer Colonel Telford Lex says as he looks at him. I remember says Typhuss as he aims his bow at Lex.